50 Words
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Drabble Prompt. 50 words with various OP pairings and characters. Yaoi for the most part. Tenth Prompt: Baron Zoro/Sanji Luffy
1. Friday ZoroxSanji

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

So this is the start of a drabble prompt I started at LiveJournal and I thought I'd post them here as well. There are 50 words and every few days I'll post one till all are up.

This one is a sort of omake from tshapochi's 'Of Seminar and Men' (which you can find in her profile). You don't have to read it to understand this, but I definitely recommend reading it. It is a great fic.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later onbecause I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Friday – ZoroxSanji (AU! Of Seminars and Men)**

Friday was his favorite day of the week. Saturday and Sunday didn't count simply because they were weekends and they were a given.

No, Friday was the day when Zoro would finish at the dojo early, bidding goodbye to the monsters who were overjoyed at the thought of two days of fun. He then would make his way over to the restaurant to help or in most cases dine.

The times that he would dine, he would personally pull Sanji out from the kitchen to sit, eat, and enjoy each other's company in a way that was different from when they were at each other's home. Sanji would complain about being taken away from work, but then would fold and sit down with him. It made Zoro smile inside.

Friday was also the day that Sanji would stay over.

Instead of going back to his richly decorated apartment the blond would spend the weekend at Zoro's place above the dojo, where it felt more like home than the one he had been living in for years.

Hence why, Friday was Zoro's favourite day of the week.

* * *

Short I know, but they get longer I noticed as I've continued on.

Please Review.

DevlinnReiko


	2. Smoke SmokerxAce

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Here's the next one. I'll post two today since this one is short.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later onbecause I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Smoke - SmokerxAce**

"Come on…"

"No."

"Please?"

"What are you five? I said no, now get the hell away Portgas." Smoker grunted out as the pirate rolled his eyes and leaned back slightly in the deck chair he occupied. Ace didn't understand what was so difficult about it. If he could do it, he figured Smoker could. Scratching his head he sat up and turned to the other man holding a hand out.

"Fine. It you won't do it, give me a cigar and I'll find a way to make smoke animals out of it."

* * *

Short I know, but they get longer I noticed as I've continued on.

Please Review.

DevlinnReiko


	3. Flame MihawkxShanks

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Here's the next one.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later onbecause I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Flame - MihawkxShanks**

He didn't know why he was still here. The man next to him was talking erratically and going on about some tale that barely stayed together and made any sense at all. He shifted to the left a bit as the ale the red haired man was drinking spilled everywhere from his constant movement. Bringing his own mug of ale to his lips the other man all of a sudden pushed his shoulder; years of good reflex allowed him to avoid spilling any of it on him.

"Oi, oi! Mihawk. Got a question for you." Shanks said looking at him with a look of pure concentration. This could be either good or bad as experience has taught him, but he knew this man also came up with his greatest ideas when drunk. Lowering his mug he watched through piercing eyes as Shanks leaned in closely. The red-haired man reeked of alcohol, but it was not off-setting. Mouth near his ear he waited for Shanks to ask his question.

"It must be some great secret or something important to you but…." He trailed off for a moment.

"What do you inquire to know?" Mihawk asked.

"Why are the flames on your boat green?"

* * *

Short I know, but they get longer I noticed as I've continued on.

Please Review.

DevlinnReiko


	4. Barrier ZoroxSanji

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Here's the next one.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later onbecause I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Barrier - ZoroxSanji**

Luffy sat on the floor of the upper level of the _Sunny _looking at the open door of the galley. Sanji had stepped out to deliver drinks to Nami and Robin taking his time to compliment and dance around them. He even had time to stop and talk to Brooke. Luffy thought it was odd that the cook would leave such an opportunity open for so long. So Luffy had entered the galley only to be thrown back upon stepping in. He rubbed his forehead as it itched in pain. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the door. There was nothing there. So he huffed and stood up trying to run into the galley this time, but was thrown back for the tenth time. The familiar clip of heels coming of the stairs alerted Luffy to Sanji's arrival. The cook looked at him, no look of anger or irritation.

"What are you doing on the ground Luffy?" Sanji asked.

"Why do you have a barrier around the galley?" The captain asked standing up. The blond looked at the door and then at Luffy. Throwing him a disbelieving look Sanji started for the open door and…walked right into the galley depositing the tray on the counter. Luffy stared at him with confused look before running off to find Usopp. He would know what kind of barrier was around the galley. And he was right. The sharpshooter described in detail of how it was an ancient cooking barrier that protected the cook and their food from unsuspecting attacks. Luffy nodded believing that it made sense to protect the food. That was a big reason.

Back in the galley Sanji stood at the counter smiling at the doorway. Sitting against the inside of the galley wall next to the door was Zoro with two katanas leaning against the wall and one resting in his hands.

Zoro's eyes were closed feigning sleep, but inside he was glaring at the cook who had created a barrier between him and sex with the swordsman, unless he start defending the kitchen from their captain's desperate tries of unlocking the fridge.

* * *

So I've started to post more of these. I have a bunch left and will post every so often.

Please Review.

**DevlinnReiko**


	5. Power FrankyxSanji

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Here's the next one.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later on because I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Power - Franky/Sanji**

Staring at another invention of Franky's, Sanji raised an eyebrow at the gift presented to him. It looked familiar, but the cook didn't remember anything like this in his possession. Franky seemed obviously pleased with it by the looks of it. Reaching out he took the mechanical device and looked it over.

"Uh….what is it?" Sanji asked as he held it up looking at the device from all angles. Franky grinned pushing his sunglasses on top of his head as he stared down at the blond, hands on his hips as he posed proudly.

"It's a modified equipment piece to help you when you're cooking. See this part is all mechanized. This is the mixer that you hold on to and these pieces are beaters. When this is turned on they spin really fast and you'll be able to cook, bake, whatever faster. You were complaining to Luffy about how you couldn't just make him something that took time so I thought I would modify some of you equipment and—"

"You tampered with my cooking equipment?!" Sanji said abruptly, turning around and walking over to the counter, pulling out drawers. He looked around and did a double take at the weird glass contraption on the counter.

"What's this? What did you use?" Sanji asked looking it over frantically for any deformed equipment.

"That? It's a blender. I came up with that from extras I had in my workshop. You can use it to make drinks and smoothies and what not. It blends everything quickly. I figure this way the guys can get drinks as well as the ladies. Smart huh?" Franky said with a grin and shining eyes. Sanji looked at him with an unimpressed look before turning back to the blender. Looking it over skeptically he sighed. The point of the drinks was meant to be for the girls only. He gave a small smirk to the little _Merry _head that sat on top of it as a handle. Nodding slightly he placed the device in his hands on the counter.

"…thanks Franky. They're…nice."

"No problem cook bro'. Now wait till you see what I did to the stove! That's the beauty of power. Super!"

* * *

So I've started to post more of these. I have a bunch left and will post every so often.

Please Review.

**DevlinnReiko**


	6. Crown Ener, Luffy

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Here's the next one.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later on because I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Crown (EnerxLuffy)**

"I am the Almighty God!" Ener said as he sent another lightning bolt in Luffy's direction. Luffy jumped as the bolt hit the deck of the arc, the force sending the pirate rolling. Breathing heavily he looked up at the lightning god a look of concentration on his face.

"If you're a god, then where's your crown?" Luffy called out, watching Ener raise a thick eyebrow at him.

"Hm….what are you talking about, you inferior mortal?" Ener drawled out, watching Luffy slowly push himself to his knees.

"A crown. All kings have to have crowns. Other wise they wouldn't be kings."

"Hmph. I'm above such romanticized ideas. There are many kings, but there can be only certain number of gods. I'm above all that."

"Then you're not a god. You have to be a king first, and then you have to die, and then you become a god. It's all makes perfect sense. So you don't have a crown therefore you can't be a king….but maybe you do have a crown!" Luffy said standing up as he pointed a finger dramatically at Ener. "I know! You do have a crown! It's just that it falls off cause of the shape of your head and…and I bet if you took off that cap you would have poofy hair and that wouldn't look good with a crown!" Luffy exclaimed as if the universe had come together and made sense.

Ener stared at the young captain, eyes narrowing in silent rage. His body crackled before a large lightning bolt in the other's direction.

There would be no more talk of crowns and hair from this Blue Sea Dweller when he was finished.

* * *

So I've started to post more of these. I have a bunch left and will post every so often.

Please Review.

**DevlinnReiko**


	7. Cell AU! LuccixAce

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.**

Here's the next one.

I'm going to rate this at **M **later on because I know they get a little lemony, but its just to be safe. It'll remain low for now.

* * *

**Cell: Scenario #1 - Phone (LuccixAce) AU!**

The slight hum of vibrations from his jacket brought Lucci's attention away from the meeting that was drastically becoming more and more redundant as time went on. Without bringing attention to himself he slipped a hand into his jacket pulling out his cell phone and holding it slightly under the table. He read that he had received a SMS from his somewhat new companion. No need to get technical yet.

He still wasn't sure what he was doing with the younger man, but so far it hadn't hurt his pace at work. Though, the younger man was starting to become notorious for contacting him more than once during the day. Pressing a few buttons he read the simple message:

**Miss U!**

Lucci restrained the notion to want to roll his eyes; years of hiding emotions coming to his aid both at work and at home. Slipping his cell back into his jacket without answering it, he felt the phone begin to vibrate again, this time the vibrations staying for a longer period of time. Looking at the number, the caller ID bringing it up as 'Restricted' he was unsure as to who it could be. Keeping his voice low he pressed the accept button bringing the phone to his ear.

"Lucci here." He said keeping his voice low. He was far enough down the conference table that the speaker couldn't hear him.

"Hi Lucci!" An extremely loud voice called out.

"Ace? I told you not to call me at work, especially today." Lucci said calmly, keeping a straight face. He heard the other sigh.

"I know, but I just love hearing your voice."

"Where are you?"

"In your office." Which would explain the restricted number. "You know…you're so dark and mysterious. You have no idea what I want to do for you. I really want…huh?! Urgh! Leave me alone! No. Stupid bird! Get away! Argh! Oww!! Stop it! That hurts!" Lucci heard Ace yell, as he heard the phone fall to the ground and the sound of Ace moving around the office as Hattori seemed to be disturbed by the man. Lucci let a small smirk etch at the corner of his lips as he shut the phone placing it back into his jacket.

* * *

So I've started to post more of these. I have a bunch left and will post every so often.

Please Review.

**DevlinnReiko**


	8. Cell MarcoxAce

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Oda.

So I finally got around to reposting these. If you want to go ahead and read more they're at my LJ .com/tag/50words

*******************

**Cell: Scenario #2 – Room (MarcoxAce)**

It wasn't the first time. Well the note was a little different. And the fact that it came from a marine. It was fairly subtle too.

_To whatever unfortunate person is associated with Portgas D. Ace, _

_Come pick him up. He's supposedly sitting in a cell in my brig. It would be bad for him if I were to remember he was there. _

- _Commodore Smoker_

He assumed this Commodore Smoker had Ace write the address for the bird to deliver since it was a pretty tricky route to reach Whitebeard's fleet ship. He could tell Ace's writing apart. It wasn't messy, big, childish, or chicken scratch like many others were. It was…just Ace's, smiley face included.

Marco looked at the letter he had taken and read the message. Scratching his head he huffed in laughter showing Jozu who smirked at it. Sitting down he reached for the deck of cards when a voice called out.

"Marco! Go get him now." Whitebeard said having read the letter beforehand. There was hint of amusement to hint deep and loud voice.

"Fine Pops. I'll go get the little retard."

"You can take an extra day. Get him to pay you back for your work." Whitebeard said as the crew chuckled at Marco's predicament.

_Two days and a night later…_

Marco had found it suspiciously easy to sneak aboard the Commodore's ship. He honestly has expected at least some resistance. The tall commander was now standing in front of Ace's cell, the fire user leaning against the wall with a shit-faced grin on his face.

"Hi Marco." He said, not bothering to stand up due to the seastone chains around his ankles. Marco expertly picked the lock, opening the door and stepping inside.

"I don't get it how these things happen to you yet no one seems to kill you."

"Must be my charm."

"It's something all right." He said grabbing the chain and pulling the skewered end out of the wall.

Grabbing the chains he pulled them (and Ace) close to him, pulling the younger one up and on his shoulder.

"Why don't you just unlock them and leave these chains here?"

"They I wouldn't have anything to tie you up with."

"Whoa, hold it. If you wanted a quickie, then let's do it in the cell, and then you can unlock me and we can split up." Ace negotiated as Marco walked out of the cell and back to his own skiff.

"If you want a cell you can wait till we get back to the ship."

"Oh…kinky."


	9. Broken LuffyxUsopp

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Oda.

Bored, I figured I could post another little drabble.

Also realized the link to my LJ didn't work. Oops. Anyways its devlinnreiko . livejournal . com

*******************

**Broken (LuffyxUsopp)**

"Luffy…" Usopp whined looking down at the pile of debris of what once was his invention. The contraption had been a new scope for a slingshot he had been modifying to eventually use in battle. The scope itself was a new brand and had been a large sum of his savings. Sighing, Usopp bent down picking up the pieces gently in his hands and brushed past Luffy to his workstation. The captain watched his nakama walk away as the unusual feeling of what was guilt started to swell up inside of him

The day had been solemn and quiet. There hadn't been much laughter except from Luffy and Chopper, but even then it wasn't at its normal levels. The rest of the crew had noticed almost immediately.

"It sure is quiet out here today," Sanji voiced as he brought down a tray of drinks for Nami and Robin. "Did the idiots have a fight?" He asked standing behind their chairs, one hand holding the tray under an arm and the other in his pocket. Robin looked up from her book and looked over to where Luffy and Chopper sat.

"It would seem so. From what I gather captain-san accidentally broke long nose-kun's new invention."

"Che. Something like that can be fixed at least," Sanji said making his way back to the kitchen. Fortunately for Luffy he had tuned into the others' conversation and had heard what his cook had said. A grin made its way across his face.

"Ah, Luffy? What are you smiling about?" Chopper said from the pile of trinkets they were playing with.

"Shishishi! I was thinking about my knight taking the castle," He said moving the makeshift knight to the top of the castle, causing both of them to laugh.

Later that night, after dinner and first night watch had past, Usopp made his way to his workstation to try and fix the scope again. He sighed knowing he probably was too harsh to Luffy, but it still made him feel angry. Walking into the room he was greeted by a shadow over his work bench. Shaking he made a stance.

"O-oi! I have over a hundred fighting men outside these doors! D-don't try anything," He called out.

"Usopp, you're funny," The familiar voice called. Usopp relaxed and walked over to the bench turning on a light.

"Luffy what are you doing?"

"I wanted to fix your invention," The captain said calmly. Usopp sighed.

"It's okay Luffy. I'm sure I can fix it," Usopp said smiling a bit as he placed a hand on the back of his neck. Luffy frowned.

"But I already fixed it," he said holding up the now abstract shape that was held together by gum being stretched and wrapped around the cracks and breaks.


	10. Baron ZoroxSanji Luffy

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. All Oda.

*******************

**Baron (Zoro/Sanji + Luffy)**

_I'm using as requested this definition of baron: a cut of mutton or lamb comprising the two loins, or saddle, and the hind legs._

_********  
_

"What's for dinner Sanji?" Luffy asked as he sat at the kitchen table in the galley. It was raining outside and the others had resorted to staying indoors. Luffy has moved to the kitchen to be close to the warm atmosphere and good smelling food, similar to the rainy days when he was younger. Makino's bar always smelled well on those days; the lack of customers was a nice change. Even with the rain dampening their adventure, these times with his nakama he wouldn't change.

"We're having baron," Sanji answered automatically as he sliced the portions of meat to the appropriate appetite of each crew member. There was a lack of response from Luffy which made Sanji turn his head. A smirk played on his lips.

"What? Have I finally done it? Have I found something that the fearless and great captain Monkey D. Luffy actually doesn't like?" Sanji said while grinning around his cigarette. Luffy only continued to look at the cook. Zoro, who was also sitting at the table turned his head and grinned at the look on Luffy's face.

"We're having nobles for dinner?!" Luffy said suddenly as he leaned over the table. "When did we become cannibals? I thought that was a bad thing?"

Sanji's eyes widened as his cigarette fell from his mouth. Zoro on the other hand burst out laughing smacking the table with his hand, as his face went red and tears from laughing peaked out of the corners of his eyes.

"Haha! The only thing funnier than what he said is the look on your face target brow!" Zoro said as he started gasping for breaths. Taking a deep breath the first mate turned to his captain with a somewhat straight face.

"Yes Luffy, the shithead is cooking nobles. He wants to try cannibalism," Zoro said as Sanji picked up a pan and threw it at him rage flaring around him.

"You fucking asshole. Shut up and go outside," Sanji yelled, his face going red. Turning to Luffy he glared at the captain. "And you…" Luffy looked at him. "Go be a smartass somewhere else," Luffy only laughed as he went to go tell the others what happened.

Turning his glare back to Zoro he watched the swordsman have a few last chuckles. Fishing out a new cigarette he lit it and inhaled deeply.

"What?"

Zoro grinned.

"It would have been so much easier if you just told him it was beef," Sanji did a double take when he heard what came out of the man's mouth.

"How the hell do you know that?"


End file.
